warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kingslayer1
Kingslayer's Requests This is my talk page there are many like it but this one is mine! If you would like to leave a message do so and I'll reply to you on your talk page. If you want to discuss something completely unrelated to what is currently being discussed please add a heading with the subject matter. My Archive No heading. Where is your God now? KhalaelMy Talk 10:21, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey thanks for helping me with my chapter. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 15:41, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Care to chat? Hail to the King Baby.BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:46, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Thought we were gonna have the crowd turn on him too- Laera starts it and everybody joins in before Claudius pulls them off him. BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) WHAT WITH UR PROFILE PIC M8! Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 15:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX This is what happens if you keep smoking salmon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVUDG0taD-Y Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 18:59, April 15, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Oh damn. I'll start going through them, could you give me a list?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:10, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Did I get them all? Apparently I thought that a construction notice was the same as a property tem.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:40, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Article Ownership Policy Qestion Why is there a rule that says "Pages written by users may not be featured on separate Wikias (but may be posted on non Wikia websites) and any offending pages will be swiftly removed from this wiki." I am not questioning the rule, I just wondering why was the rule put in place? --TheBurningPrincess (talk) 20:14, May 3, 2016 (UTC) How is self-plagiarism a problem? Thank you for telling me. Have a nice day. --TheBurningPrincess (talk) 19:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I want one of my Khazamga Rough Rider to solo kill a tank on Syprios. Horse is on a dead run, having no trouble keeping up(Khazamga horses can do 80kph for short periods), rider jumps from the horse onto the tank, kills the cultists riding on it, drops a grenade down the hatch and jumps back onto the horse, all without slowing down. I'll write up another battle that they're involved in, fighting on their own while the Blackwater et al. are busyBrowncoatMando (talk) 16:25, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey kingslayer1, Where have you been man? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 17:40, May 29, 2016 (UTC)Risreon Also Kingslayer, Got my main computer to work once more. So because of this so how I got your TS photoedits still, which is odd but whatever. Anyways here they are. TS Mark 6 Marine.png TS Term.png http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Amphra#The_Tides_Surge_Forth_.28993.M39.29- the battle at Riga Binary. relevant for when you get Mazul goingBrowncoatMando (talk) 05:29, June 10, 2016 (UTC) My Forum Your account for my forum did not show up in a list of user for some reason. Please try and make it again. Please contact me on Wikia Central to talk about it more. TheBurningPrincess (talk) 20:14, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Oi Vey Haven't seen you on chat all week and a half, so just felt like asking how ya been. ND999 (talk) 12:52, June 24, 2016 (UTC) guessing the Mazul-Primus Guard aimed at the Amphra are yours? we can still do the idea we discussed, the other units of the Primus Guard are fighting the Amphra when traitor forces come calling, leaving the last newest founded regiments behind to protect their worldBrowncoatMando (talk) 04:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Well shit man, hope you have good luck with that. Looking forward to hear how your experience in Starbucks turns out : ^ ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpjsgPDM4t8 ND999 (talk) 20:41, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Celestial Hawks Hello. One of my articles, the Celestial Hawks has had 1,200 marines for awile. Now it is non canon friendly. And now I realise I must ask admin permission to put 1,200 marines. So may I. My reason would be that right after they were founded, they were assigned to investigate a derelict space station that had not been heard from in some time. So they went out and found a Tyranid infestation onboard. Though they took major losses, they were able to secure control of the station. They found a butchered Space Marine contingent and their arms and armor. Since several of their suits of armor had been destroyed, they took these suits and it ended up being that they had 1,200 suits of armor in the end. They have never returned tham to Mars, as they have learned the advantages of having 1,200 marines. Please get back to me on this as soon as you can, I need to know if I can have 1,200 Marines or not, as this is critical to their history, organization, and culture. Thanks High Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:37, June 28, 2016 (UTC)High Elder RovaanHigh Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:37, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, it looks like Syprios won by a significant amoutn of votes, so congrats on winning Featured Article of the month. ND999 (talk) 17:38, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Kingslayer1. This is Kevin, and my friend TheBurningPrincess got permanently blocked off of Wikia, and she sent me here to ask you if you would like to talk to her on DeviantArt by sending her a note. Also, if you don't have a DeviantArt account yet, please feel free to make one as soon as possible so that you can get an opportunity to send her a note there. Thank you for reading this, and have a nice day.